Temperature programmed Raman spectroscopic studies comparing data from integrated intensity (II) with conventional peak intensity ratios and frequency shifts have demonstrated that II is much more sensitive to pretransitions, subtransitions and changes in packing characteristics. In addition, it also indicates whether the packing is getting tighter or looser--something none of the other techniques can show. We have a new non-invasive very sensitive probe of intramembrane activities.